


Plus One

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Additional Secondary Pairings Mentioned in Notes, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nine kisses the Willemses shared that didn't lead to anything more, and one that probably did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> (includes Elyse and/or James sharing kisses with Sean Poole, Adam Kovic, Ian Hinck, Miles Luna, Brandon Jones, Lawrence Sonntag, Barbara Dunkelman, Matt Peake, Joel Rubin, and Bruce Greene)

"'You have ten seconds – '" Lawrence read, and groaned. "James, you just picked this one so – "

"Read it!"

Lawrence sighed. "'You have ten seconds. Kiss someone in the office.'" 

James came flying out of his chair at Elyse. "Wait!" she said, propping her leg up to block the way. "You're my home husband. _Spoole's_ my work husband."

A complicated flurry of emotions crossed Spoole's face before he agreed, "That's right! I am!"

She leaned in to kiss Spoole as James objected loudly in the background.

"You have to edit this, too," she pointed out after, winking into the camera.  
______________

"I'm _fine_ ," Adam said all day, over and over again, waving off Bruce and Joel as they tried to talk to him, simmering quietly under his own little storm cloud. 

"I'm going to the gym," he said finally, abruptly, and Elyse and James exchanged a look before James followed wordlessly.

He came home that night with Adam in tow, and he let them fold around him on the couch as they watched movies that made him laugh helplessly, slowly melting against them, and just before falling asleep, he let his lips press to Elyse's temple, whispering, "Thanks," against her skin.  
______________ 

"C'mere," Elyse said, reaching for Ian and reeling him in for a kiss. "Happy new year, lady."

He met her lips willingly, letting a hand drop to her waist as he kissed her, but when she pulled away, he objected, "Whoa, hey," and held up his hands, looking over her shoulder at James almost defensively.

James was grinning, though, and Elyse felt Ian relax a little against her, keeping his arm around her. A moment later, Ian was the only one surprised when James lunged in next, sinking his fingers into Ian's hair and pulling him in for another kiss.  
_______________

"He's. I mean. It's _ridiculous_ ," Miles said, waving a hand at James and looking utterly offended.

"Mmhm," Elyse agreed smugly.

"What're you saying over here?" James asked, flopping down into the booth beside Miles and reaching for his drink, taking a sip. He made a face, pushing it back.

"Just admiring the view from here," Elyse said.

"Oh yeah?" James asked, looking at Miles suggestively, and Elyse wasn't sure which one of them leaned in first, but she was positive that she liked the view of James's fingers sliding over Miles's stubble as Miles gasped into his mouth either way.

______________

"Jones!"

Brandon's face was lighting up as he turned to sweep her into a hug. "Look at you," he said, "here reporting like some kind of professional or something."

"Or something! How much do you miss me?"

"So, _so_ much."

She gestured past him to James, "Sorry, I'm on my way to – "

"Yeah, yeah, go. Be amazing." He moved to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned and he caught her lips instead. He just laughed, waving her off, and she could feel her face going red as she caught up to James.

"Don't. Say. Anything," she said.  
_______________

"Hey, I'm a _fantastic_ kisser," James objected, looking to Elyse for confirmation.

"He is," she agreed. She rolled to grab her hat, feeling her skin warming in the sun.

Lawrence shrugged. "That's fine," he said, "but I'm talking _empirical_ evidence that could prove – "

"You're just worried I'd beat you," James said lazily from his back.

"You wouldn't," Lawrence said flatly, with such confidence that Elyse raised her eyebrows. He shrugged. "He _wouldn't_."

"I mean," she pointed out, "there _is_ a way to compare this."

She was breathless when Lawrence pulled away. "Oh," she said. "You _are_ good." 

James groaned.  
______________

"Okay," Jon said, "Elyse and Barbara, you're the two awkward dateless people at a new year's party. Elyse, you're trying to convince Barbara to kiss at midnight. Thirty seconds on the clock, and…go."

Elyse wiggled her eyebrows. "What do you think about, at midnight, we - ?"

"Yes!" Barbara replied instantly and leaned in to press her lips to Elyse's. Elyse kissed back, James wolf-whistling offstage.

"'zactly what time do you think it is?" she asked, holding her wrist out. "Because I've got – "

"Aaaand ten, nine eight, seven – " Barbara counted down, and leaned in to kiss her again.  
______________

"Hey. Aren't you on vacation?"

Elyse groaned. "I said I'd finish this. I'll try to meet James at the airport."

Matt frowned. "I'm sure Bruce would – "

"It's not about Bruce!" Elyse said, too sharp. She sighed. "I just…have to finish it."

He nodded. "Okay. Want help?"

He looked so earnest that she nodded, defeated. As he sat, she leaned in to give him a peck of gratitude. He turned so it landed on his cheek, but he smiled, sweet and blushing.

 _Kissed Peake,_ she texted James from the cab.

_Yeah? How'd that go?_

_About as well as you'd expect._  
______________

Joel rolled his hips fluidly as he danced up to them, tilting James to look at him as he sang. James reached to touch Joel's waist, grinning, mouthing the words back.

Joel met Elyse's eyes over James's shoulder, and she tilted her glass in a toast as he leaned down to sing the words against James's skin, practically in his lap, and Elyse knew that dazed look, knew she'd be getting James off tonight to the thought of Joel against him. She let her hand slide up Joel's leg, earning a grin from him and a strangled gasp from James.  
______________

James was half asleep with his legs tossed over Elyse's lap, feet tucked under Bruce, and Elyse's head was pillowed on Bruce's shoulder, still buzzing with alertness, not ready for bed, but so ready for _this_ , the feeling of the two of them pressed warm against either side of her.

"I should go home," Bruce said in an undertone so as not to wake James, and Elyse tangled her fingers into his shirt.

"Don't you fucking dare," she said. 

When she tilted to look at Bruce, he was smiling, quietly content, looking like the last thing he wanted to do was leave, and she couldn't keep from leaning in, pressing a kiss to his lips. He responded willingly, kissing her back, but when she pulled away, he looked dazed and almost disappointed.

"Hey," she said, frowning, reaching to cup his face, and James shifted beside them, grumbling quietly. "This okay?"

He breathed out a slow laugh. "Okay? Yeah. Yeah, it's okay. It's…" He swallowed and leaned in to kiss her again, and this time when they pulled apart, James was watching them, eyes intent on Bruce. 

"No, uh-uh," James said, reaching out to hold up a _wait a minute_ finger. He turned it over to point it at Bruce. "What's up?" Bruce shook his head, opening his mouth to object, but he let his eyes flicker back and forth between them before sighing and letting his mouth fall shut again. 

"Hey," Elyse said, drawing back against James, giving Bruce some space. "If you don't want to – "

Bruce laughed again, choked and painful sounding. "No, I…I want to. It's just, well. I thought this was…something else." He gestured to them, curled there together on the couch, the same way they had ended up more and more recently, Bruce coming home with them, making dinner together, taking the dogs for walks, spending the nights on their couch playing games or watching movies like he belonged, like he fit into some space between them they hadn't even noticed was there. "I kind of thought…" he trailed off.

"It might help if you finish one sentence," James offered. "Just one. You can even pick which one."

Bruce snorted, eyes snapping up to James, and his voice was a little stronger, a little sharper, as he said, "Well, you spend enough time around people who kiss pretty much everyone and they show no interest in that with you, you kind of start to figure they're not interested, right? You kind of just accept that for whatever reason, you just don't fall into that category for them, and that's fine, that's just something you have to deal with."

"Oh." James looked at Elyse. "Yeah, I…guess you do."

"Except – " Elyse began, and Bruce cut her off.

"Except that's apparently not what we're dealing with here, and I'm just going to have to do a little recalibrating for a second." The humor was starting to come back into his voice, and Elyse gave him a tiny smile. "So you're not…not interested."

"We're not," she confirmed.

"Oh," Bruce said, softly, thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Are you?" James offered. "Not interested."

"I'm – " Bruce chuckled, letting a hand fall to James's ankle, curling around it almost possessively. "Do you even have to ask that?"

James grinned. "Feed my ego."

In answer, Bruce propped himself on his knees and reached over Elyse to drag James in for a long messy kiss. Elyse settled back against the couch cushions to watch, James kissing back greedily, his hands going tight against Bruce's skin, familiar but new, watching him become so immersed in someone else. Bruce's eyes darted to her as soon as they broke apart, and she reached to touch her fingers to his hair reassuringly. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, and she exchanged a look with James, filing that information away for later before she leaned in to kiss Bruce slow and deep, hearing James let out a quiet approving noise beside them.

"So," she said when they pulled apart, all innocent voice. "You were going to go home…?"

"Yeah?" Bruce asked, looking between them. "Was I? I guess something must have distracted me." He reached for her again, and as she folded against him, she used the press of his mouth to keep her from telling him that he didn't need to go anywhere, that he already _was_ home, that they had kept from kissing him for so long because this wasn't something casual, something they did and smiled together about and never did again. At this rate, it was something they might never be able to stop doing, and as she felt James's hands curve around her waist, his lips on the back of her neck, she couldn't bring herself to regret that even a little bit.


End file.
